beLIEve
by cheater boy - A
Summary: In every truth there is a lie and in every lie there is a truth. That was what they learned as they went through many obstacles and tragedy in life. Join Lavi, Allen, and Kanda as they search for the truth behind the lies. SHOUNEN AI. FULL SUMMARY IN CHAPTER 1. Beta: Kina OrangeTiger-Chan
1. Chapter 1

**He had lost his love before and along with it was his smile. He thought he would never meet someone like him until one day he met the person whom he least expected to be the only one who could bring his smile back. In fact, he hated that person, Allen Walker. He never liked the white haired guy, but eventually he felt something strange in his chest whenever he was near him and had been asking himself when did he fell in love with him. He wanted to say his feelings, but he could not bring himself to, seeing that he was not always in good terms with him and Lavi was always clinging around him saying his outspoken yet empty love to him for everyone to hear. Later, Kanda thought of a plan to make Allen fall for him. At first it went smoothly, but bad things happened. What he did was wrong in the first place. And, he never thought that things would turned out like that. Allen is in a coma after saving his life. Allen knew that Kanda had planned it all along, but chose to keep silent and stay by his side. Lavi told Kanda that from the start, Allen never fell in love with the red head, but with Kanda since the day they first met. Now, all Kanda wished is for Allen to wake up so he could say sorry for all the lies.**

**The question is...**

**Will Allen wake up?**

* * *

He was a newbie in the men's clothing store. On his first day he met his seniors who were all kind enough to help and assist him with the work and taught him the things he needed to know about the sales department where he was assigned. During his first week life had been cruel for him, he had to smile and welcome the customers, accommodate them earnestly and treat them dutifully. He also worked non-stop since there were a lot of customers than the employees assigned at the sales department. After work, he helped clean, change the clothes of the mannequins, arranged the things that were out of order, checked the stock room, and helped his senior calculate the day's statistics and submit it to the publicity's office first thing in the morning. At first glance his work was not hard, but when you look at it closer each of the employees had to wake up as early as three-thirty in the morning and stay up as late as one or two in the morning, depending on the employee's shift. The newbie spent almost every night sleeping on the couch that was at the store prepared for the customers. His senior would sometimes wake him up and said not to tell anyone.

"Good morning!" The white haired young man greeted his seniors who were getting ready to open as he entered.

"Morning," the long haired greeted dejectedly.

"Wah~ Allen! You're early today!" The other with red hair covering his right eye exclaimed in surprise.

"Well, it has been a month since I started and somehow I've gotten used to the schedule." the newcomer, Allen, flashed a warm smile that made his seniors blush slightly.

"Allen~! You're so adorably small~!" The red head chirped as he glomped the poor man.

"...ugh~ L-Lavi-"

"Ahuhh~ let's eat lunch together, okay?" His senior, Lavi, squeezed him tightly making him blue.

"Quit it, idiot. He'll die of suffocation." The long haired guy scolded his co- worker and perhaps friend. That was when Lavi realized what he was doing and pushed the half conscious Allen backward.

As soon as the store opened, customers started to come in. Most of them were men looking for suits that would fit for work and dates. There were also some women who bought products for their husbands and sons.

At the counter, Kanda took care of the customers paying for their products, from suits and jackets down to shoes. From his spot he watched Allen welcome the new customers enthusiastically and guide them to the men's clothing as he absentmindedly hit the computer's button. Surprisingly, he did well because he was in an auto- pilot mode.

On the other side Kanda saw Lavi had left his customer on his own to measure the belt and skipped up to Allen who was accommodating two customers at the same time.

"Allen,~ are you not tired? Let's take a break!" Lavi pulled Allen in a hug from behind.

"Lavi! We're in the middle of work. Please let go of me."

"Uhm. Excuse me, I would like to have these suspenders." The customer interrupted with hesitation painted on his face.

"Alright, sir~!" he saluted.

"Lavi, he's my customer. You left yours alone over there." Allen pointed at the man who seemed uncomfortable and obviously didn't know what he was meant to do

Kanda had been restraining himself from walking out, grabbing a knife from the second floor's kitchen, and throwing it like a dart at Lavi's visible eye.

It would be a bull's eye! He thought darkly smirking. His customer grabbed his bag and backed away thinking that he had gone nuts.

Lunch came afterwards and since they could not eat together at the same time Allen told his seniors that he would handle everything himself while Kanda and Lavi had lunch. Lavi protested at his decision saying he loved him so much and wanted to have lunch with him instead of Kanda. But, Allen reminded him that they hadn't eaten their breakfast so they should to go first for lunch and pushed Lavi out.

From that point on, Allen had control of the flow. He managed to accommodate the customers while at the same time doing Kanda's job. He thought that it would be like that for an hour, but Lavi came back ten minutes later to help Allen.

"Huh? You're done already?!

"Yep, I can't leave you alone here for too long. Don't you feel tired doing this all by yourself?"

Allen sighed and said, "Hmm... I do ."

"Then, it's more of a reason to not leave you alone."

"Thanks, but you don't have to go this far, clinging on to me while entertaining the customers isn't good."

"I'm doing this because I know they will be entertained and because I love you so much I cannot afford to be apart from you.~"

Allen blushed at Lavi's choice of words and said, "How can you say such embarrassing things with that face? And, I did not say I love you."

"But, you don't hate me, do you?" Lavi whispered in his ear teasingly, earning a very flustered Allen and bewildered customers.

"... Yeah, I do like you but... But...-"

PLOK!

Both Lavi and Allen got a bump on their heads courtesy of Kanda.

"What was that for? Yuu!" Lavi whined.

"Get to work, you dummy and don't call me by my name!"

"Hey! It was Lavi's fault for flirting again on me! Why did you hit me?"

"If you want to flirt with each other, then do it somewhere else where no one will see you!" Kanda hissed.

"What do you mean by that...?" Allen's voice was teary as he asked his senior, but only received a glare. "I see... So, that's what you take me for?" he then remembered that they were making a fuss in front of their customers. He quickly apologized and excused himself. Lavi asked Kanda to follow his friend because he was worried. Right after Kanda gave the go signal Lavi raced out and followed Allen, leaving Kanda behind who apologized to the customer for making an unsightly scene and sighed in frustration.

Later that day, Allen returned together with Lavi. Allen still functioned as though what had happened not long ago never occurred. He even talked to Kanda a little; he spoke normally and without exchanging insulting nicknames which was rare. But, they could not deny that Allen was mad.


	2. Chapter 2

The chirping sound of the birds that were fluttering outside could be heard inside the Noah Line building on the first floor where a young man in his early twenties with white hair slept on a couch. The sweet chirping sound was followed by the light tapping of leather shoes on the tiled floor. It'd became louder and louder as the owner approached his subject and stopped.

"Allen, wake up." Lavi crouched down, shaking the sleeping figure to wake. "Wake up sleepy head.~ Rise and shine!" Lavi tried again to wake him, but it did not work. All he received was a moan of protest. "Hey, buddy!~ Wake up." Once again, he shook the man lightly.

Lavi continued his attempts to wake Allen but no matter how many times he tried, Allen wouldn't wake up. He thought he must have worked himself to the bone the previous night and passed out in exhaustion.

Lavi straightened up himself, pondering ways to wake the sleeping beauty.

"Aha!" he exclaimed, snapping his fingers. He'd just thought of an idea. And so, the red head bent down slowly; his lips formed a kiss. Little by little he inched closer and closer to Allen's until the distance was just a thread away.

"Omf!" A hand smacked Lavi in the face, pushing him away.

"What do you think you're doing, Lavi?" Allen asked groggily as he sat up.

Lavi smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head he said, "Well, I was just thinking to kiss the sleeping beauty in the hopes of waking him up." Allen looked at him dejectedly.

"This isn't a fairy tale, idiot. Anyway, what time is it?"

"8:36. 24 minutes until we open. Get up and wash yourself, Allen, before Kanda sees you. Leave setting up to me."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be right back."

Allen left for the bathroom while Lavi went to the men's clothing and recheck their products.

Kanda, the manager of the sales department came in a minute after Allen got out of the bathroom. Like usual, they greeted each other a good morning and proceeded to their assigned checking.

At exactly nine in the morning, the Noah Line opened.

Both Lavi and Allen accommodated their customers, helping them to find the things they were looking for and Kanda took them to swipe at the counter.

All of them were doing their job enthusiastically except for Kanda who had a stoic look on his face, but his good looks covered it up for him.

"Good morning, sir!" Allen greeted the new customer. "Are you looking for something in particular, sir?"

"Yes, yes. I'm looking for a suit." The customer answered.

"A suit? We have many different kinds of suits here, sir." Allen said, guiding the man to where the suits were and said, "May I know what occasion you are planning to wear this suit at? So, we can give you the right one." he asked politely with a smile.

"Oh, a business meeting in Fort Hotel."

"I see, at a hotel. Well, the best suit that I think will fit you is this one." Allen took three steps to his right showing the suit the mannequin wore to the customer. "You have nice, fair colored skin, sir. So, any color will look good on you, but this grey with silver lining and black necktie will fit you well for the business meeting in that five star hotel. As for the design, plain thin vertical lines are the best!" he beamed. The customer was convinced at what Allen had said, so he bought it.

Not long after that a new customer came in, a woman in her late twenties this time. "Welcome, Madame! How may I help you?" Allen asked, a smile never leaving his pale face. His customer, however, paid no heed at him. She just ignored and walked passed him. Allen was obviously hurt, but brushed his feelings off. It was his job, after all, to treat the customers like precious stones and to help them find the things they wanted. There was no room for emotions, and as an employee, Allen had to work professionally. Lavi and Kanda did not fail to notice the offended looked on Allen's face. But, it was just part of the work and there are more customers like that woman.

"Hey, Allen! Let's go." Lavi said, wrapping an arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Huh? Go where?" the white haired looked over his shoulder.

"Where? At Greenwich of course!"

"Why?" At his question, Lavi's arm dropped subconsciously and he stared at Allen, blinking his eye.

"What do you mean 'why'? It's lunch break of course, so we have to eat."

As though time had only just dawned on Allen, he gasped and checked his wrist watch. "Is it time already?" he asked in surprise.

"Yup."

"What about Kanda?"

"He said he's not hungry." Lavi replied with a shrug.

"What? But, he should eat first. I'll handle everything myself."

"No, Allen. I insist we eat together and leave Kanda here."

"But-"

"He is our manager; he said that we should eat first. So, come on." he then dragged Allen by his arm and told Kanda that they will be back later as they passed by him.

Lavi ordered his usual while Allen almost had all the menu list, making the crew gaped at him. The first time Lavi ate with him, he swore that he would never get used to Allen's bottomless pit. But now, it made Allen more attractive in his eyes.

Allen inhaled his food naturally. He stuffed his mouth one dish after another. The other customers turned green at how much he could eat and how fast his food vanished.

_He's so adorable when he is like this!_ Lavi squealed inwardly. His chin rested on his right palm as he stared at Allen with admiration. The white haired man took a sip on his iced tea when he caught Lavi's stare. He asked if there was something on his face, Lavi simply chuckled and said there was none.

The two returned, and resumed their work after lunch, allowing Kanda to take his break and get something to eat.

Everything went smoothly. They helped the customers, changed the mannequin's clothes, and refilled the stocks. Kanda soon returned and helped out as well. That went on until evening.

"Yuu!" Lavi slammed his hands on the counter, leaning forward.

"Stop calling me that or I will fire you." the Japanese male glared at him menacingly.

"Right, right. By the way I called the Weather Centre and they said it will rain tomorrow afternoon."

"How strong will the rain be?"

"It will be pretty light."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"Then let's prepare for that. Is there anything else?"

"Ah! Yes! It will be a cold morning tomorrow until dawn so we should prepare more sweaters."

"I know, idiot. Now get back to work."

"Alright!" Lavi turned his back on Kanda and waltzed to where Allen was rearranging the clothes. "Allen!~ Tomorrow will be chilly so be sure to wear jacket, okay?~"

Kanda sighed at Lavi's behavior. _When will he stop bugging the apple of my eye?_

Kanda hated Allen at first, but he fell head over heels for him because of his sweet and innocently pure smile that no one could imitate which captivated him. Allen's kindness and gentleness sent warmth to his cold heart and his nice personality refreshed Kanda's mind. Everything in him was just what Kanda needed to learn. How to smile again, the smile that he had once lost.

_"Yuu... I want to see your smile..." the man said. He lied on the road, blood dripped down from his head and pooled beneath him. People circled around him and the man who was with him, whispering words of sympathy. But, their whispers never reached the crying man's ears. "Yuu, please... Don't cry... Just- just smile for me... Will you?" He wanted to smile, but could not bring himself to. "I understand...you can't...smile. Seeing me like this,... I know it' painful-"_

_"Stop. Just stop...talking. The ambulance will be here soon, so hang on! Alma!"_

_"Yuu... I'm sorry..." Alma's tears cascaded down his cheek, mixing with his crimson red blood. "I love you... Yuu... Promise me that...you will smile again when...you find the new apple of...your eye..." he trailed off and fell limp in Kanda's arms. His eyes were clouded, his breath ended, and his heart stopped beating._

_"Alma? Hey, Alma! What do you mean!? Alma, answer me!" Sirens were heard and alas the ambulance came, but it was too late._

_Kanda's love died in his arms._


	3. Chapter 3

Kanda stood outside his apartment's balcony that evening, leaning on the railing; a cup of coffee in right hand. He wore his black sweater as it was a cool night.

The cool wind blew across him, dancing with his long dark hair that he held lose on his back. Kanda looked up at the sky to see the stars, but was disappointed when there were none. _Fool. _He told himself. He just remembered what Lavi told him about the weather.

"Did Allen wear jacket?" asked the Japanese man. It was silent for a while before he chuckled to himself. "Since when did I start to care for him? He's just a sprout."

One month ago, Allen Walker appeared before Kanda in the sales department. Allen introduced himself to Lavi and Kanda with his everlasting smile and held his hand to the latter for a handshake.

Kanda raised a brow at his hand and said, "Didn't you know that it's improper for you to offer your hand first? In business, it's supposed to be the one who has a higher rank to offer his hand for a handshake. Meaning, he acknowledges you." said the Japanese male manager of the sales department.

"Uhmm... Yuu-" Lavi, who stood behind the newbie and hands on his shoulders, was cut by Kanda's sharp glare. "Ka-Kanda, I mean. I think that you forgot that he is our young master here. He's the heir of this company and he could fire us, you know?" Lavi smiled nervously.

"Hmp. Like I care about his social status." Kanda folded his arms. "Here, I am the manager and you shall follow my orders." he then looked at Allen firmly and said, "I don't care who you are, riding on his grandfather's tailcoat. In my eyes you are nothing, but a mere employee."

Allen did not like the way he put things, and so he said, "You don't have to say that in front of me as though I'm a brat who doesn't know his place. I know what I'm doing that is why I chose this job instead of taking whatever is granted to me to gain experience not as the heir of the company, but a normal man with a decent job."

Everyone was shocked at him. He was a nice guy not long ago, but now it seemed he changed into another person.

Allen later realized what he had said and was quick to apologize, bowing his head repeatedly in Japanese style. Since then, the two never had a decent conversation except when the customers were around and or with their boss, but the constant glare was always present and the tension won't ease. Not until they threw insults at one another.

Lavi, who was first to noticed Allen's tendencies to change into Dark Allen as he dubbed it, decided not to make or ask Allen about something that has to do with talking to Kanda unless it was urgent or necessary.

Lavi liked Allen so much he wanted to stick with him all day and all night. He could do that, if it was not because of Kanda's hawk eye.

Today, at present, Yuu Kanda asked himself when he did fall in love with Allen Walker whom he hated at first sight. He could not remember anything that happened which made him feel in that way.

"Damn you, sprout." muttered Kanda as he pulled his sweater closer when the wind blew. He then drank his last gulp of coffee; his face contorted in displeasure as it was not hot anymore.

With one last glance at the sky, Kanda went back inside to retire for the night.

The next day, Kanda went to his working place to see the mixed Asian guy, Lavi Bookman, throwing orders to his co-workers like he was the boss. It only dawned on to Kanda that it was the day of decorating the store for the upcoming season and to attract more customers which he found it as a hassle, seeing that there were already too much for them to handle every single day and Allen had to do the dove tailing which was a pretty difficult task. But somehow, Allen made it look like easy.

"Nooo! I said put that mannequin guy over there." Kanda heard Lavi yelled, pointing at the transparent glass wall. He shook his head and went to the counter to prepare the things he needed without announcing his arrival so they could greet him. Not when they were too busy following the noisy and loud red bunny.

Kanda ducked to put his bag in the small divider below the computer and straightened up when Allen appeared in front of him and so close, making him to stumble back. "What the hell!? Beansprout." he glared accusingly at Allen.

"Sorry, Kanda. Did I scare you?" asked the British sarcastically, dismissing the nickname Kanda called him.

Kanda recomposed himself and asked, "What do you want, sprout?"

This time, Allen scowled. "First off, the name's Allen, you retard. Can't you engrave that in your brain? Or do I have to use a drill to carve it myself?"

_You don't need to. You're name is already in my heart._ Kanda almost smack his face literally at his thought. "Are you picking a fight?" Kanda tried to look piss and scary but Allen saw it. The British snickered.

"Huh...? No, Kanda. I'm just here to say something, but I think it won't matter to you anyway, so..."

"Spill it."

"What?"

"I said tell me whatever you wanted to say. I'll listen."

_Hmmm... Kanda looks like he is in a good mood._ Allen thought.

_Damn! I can't stay mad in front of him._ Kanda sighed mentally.

"Oh. Well, I was telling Lavi to replace the mannequin that he put over there-" Allen pointed at the mannequin that stood by the glass wall. "-with the accessories over there." he pointed at his back. Near the men's clothing were the accessories.

"And why is that?"

"I just noticed recently those customers only come if they need something which they are sure is here and if they saw something that caught their interest. What I'm trying is that, the accessories are almost unnoticeable that is why I think it doesn't sell much. Don't you think it'll be better to put it at where Lavi placed the mannequin?"

Kanda thought for awhile be he considered it.

"Alright. Just go to the publicity's office and hand over the documents you have in your hand. I'll talk to Lavi."

Allen gasped; he just remembered that he had to give the documents to the publicity's office to check. "Ah! Forgot!" he then rushed to the elevator.

Kanda then went out of the counter, grabbing the magazine that was beside the computer and rolled it as he made his way up to Lavi.

SMACK!

Lavi crouched, nursing his bump on the head. He looked over his shoulder with a teary eye and asked, "What did I do!?"

"Stop bossing around. You're annoying." Kanda told the red head what Allen had suggested and it worked.

There were more customers coming in and the stocks of accessories had only half left. It was good, but Kanda was not fond of too much people.

Lunch break came, and like the usual, Lavi dragged Allen out of the working place. They went to their usual fast food chain and ordered their lunch. The crew were already used to Allen's monster of a stomach and was happier to cook for him which equals to more money income.

"I didn't know you notice that. You beat me." said Lavi and ate a spoonful of food.

"It's just lucky of me, but Lavi you could have trusted me then, so Kanda won't smack you."

"Yeah. That's right..." Lavi stared at his food forlornly, and then he looked outside, watching the passengers passed by. "Hey." he spoke.

Allen looked up from his iced tea and hummed.

"Will you go out with me?" Lavi asked, now staring at Allen's silver eyes.

A slurp was heard from Allen's iced tea, telling him that he had nothing to sip more but air as he looked at Lavi questioningly. "What are talking about? We've been going out every day."

"But, it's only for lunch. What I mean is date, Allen."

"...Hmm... Date, huh." Allen played with the straw, thinking.

"Allen. I love you."

"I know. But, your words seem to carry nothing in it. Maybe because you're too open when it comes to this matter? You say things so easily as if it was like any other trivial thing that people commonly discuss. Or perhaps it's because I like you, but not to the point like yours. I think it's the latter. I'm sorry, Lavi." Allen stopped playing with the straw when he felt a hand over his gloved right hand.

"You love him, don't you?"

Allen looked at him, bewildered and lost in words.

"It's okay, Allen. You don't have to tell me." Lavi smiled at him lovingly and a little hurt.

No words came out of their mouths after that as they went back to work. Kanda noticed the silence between them, but did not say anything.

The store closed at nine in the evening. Kanda was reading that stats, Lavi carried the empty boxes out, and Allen mopped the tiled floor. Among the three, it was always Allen who went home late whenever it was his late night shift and sometimes he worked over time on his own.

"Kanda, Yuu. I'm going home first! See ya tomorrow!"

"Take care on your way home, Lavi." Allen smiled.

"Hn! I will!" and with that, Lavi left the two alone.

Kanda arranged the folders, tapping it on the table to even when he saw Allen went to stock room. Moment later he came back with his things.

"Kanda, I'm going home..."

Kanda stared at him for a second and nodded.

Allen then walked out of the building and hailed a taxi.

_He looks kind of pale._ Kanda thought, and shrugged it off, thinking it was just his imagination. _He's always been pale._


	4. Chapter 4

"YUU!" Lavi burst in through the back door, dashing in to where Kanda stood with a clip board. Said Japanese turned around, two small tick marks throbbing on his right cheek.

"What. Did. You. Call. Me?" Bellowed the long haired man in a low tone laced with menace.

Lavi paled upon meeting his boss' glare and took a step back; his hands held up in defence. "Uhmm... I-I said K-Kanda..."

Kanda closed his eyes with a sigh and asked, "What is it?" He was still a little pissed.

"Allen called me."

"And...? What about it?"

"He'll take a day off today because he has a fever. A very high fever."

"'s that so? How did you know his fever is high?"

"I went to his house in the middle of the night, he asked me to go over and help him."

"I see." Kanda turned his back to Lavi and walked away.

"Ah! Wait! Don't you have something to say?" He asked.

"Nothing." Kanda answered without glancing back.

Lavi stood on the spot, staring at Kanda's back with concern in his eyes.

The day went on as usual. They opened and welcomed customers, helped them find what they needed, and did their job well. The routine was the same every day, it was constant minus the foreign feeling that Lavi had. He had gotten used to Allen's presence, more specifically the feeling he had when the young man was in his arms. The sweet smell of his shampoo and his soft skin. Ahh... How he wished Allen was with him. He could embrace him and smell the sweet scent. And, Allen's annoyed face whenever Lavi clings on him. He found it cute.

Kanda absent-mindedly swiped the products as he watched Lavi from afar, hugging himself with hearts floating around him. Kanda did nothing, but scoff. He knew the guy was thinking of Allen and it pissed him off. Apart from that, Lavi gained odd looks from the customers, thinking he was nuts or something. And, Kanda felt like he could take someone else's life if the red head didn't stop embarrassing himself.

_It's not like he got embarrassed at all._

Kanda restrained himself from stomping his way out of the counter and to Lavi to hand chop his head. He needed to calm himself, and so Kanda inhaled and exhaled once as he closed his eyes. He did not want an unsightly scene. But, apparently, Lavi did not stop on fantasizing. The customers were getting uncomfortable around him. So, the Japanese excused himself and went to Lavi. He pinched Lavi's left ear, waking him up from his daydream, and dragged him to the changing room. He threw Lavi inside, slammed the door closed, locked it from the outside and yelled, "Stay there until you have enough of beansprout, you idiot rabbit!"

On the floor Lavi kneeled. He looked at the closed door with an animated teary eye and quivering lips; his right hand held up as though he wanted to reach something, but was hesitating. He heard the yell clearly and Kanda's stomping faded away. "K-Kanda!" exclaimed the poor guy as he crawled up to the door and banged his fist on it. "Open this up!~ Don't locked me here insiiiiiiide!~" He knew Kanda heard him, but did not heed his call. He felt like he was about to cry. He sniffled, "This... Isn't this human trafficking...? Heeey!~ Kandaaa!~"

It was fruitless.

Kanda could still hear Lavi's muffled wails when he got back to his working place, but it seemed the customers did not hear it or ignored the noise which had stopped. He resumed his usual work, thinking to himself. He felt like something was missing; like the day was incomplete. He thought what it could be. Maybe because Allen was not around? Obviously that was the reason. Every single day he saw the guy with Lavi stuck to him like a leech. It was a normal occurrence for him now, and without Allen, it felt strange and new.

It was already lunch when Kanda unlocked the door to the changing room. He opened it and there he saw Lavi sat in the corner with his knees brought up to his chin with arms wrapped around his legs. Upon hearing the sound of the door being opened, Lavi straightened up his posture and locked his eye to Kanda's.

"... Kanda."

"It's lunch."

"Kanda." Lavi stood and approached the Japanese. "Can I go to Allen? I was talking with him on the phone when I heard a noise from the other line. I called his name, but he did not answer. I'm worried about him." He said seriously and worriedly.

Kanda stared at him for a while. He wanted to go and see for himself how Allen was, but it would be awkward as they never called each other except mailing about work and he did not know where the guy lived.

"Okay. You're dismissed for today." Kanda sighed.

"Thank you!" The red head then rushed out, grabbed his things and hurried to Allen's house.

Lavi rode in the taxi. He was worried sick about Allen. It had been about twenty minutes since then and he could not come out of the changing room because Kanda locked him up. His yells were unheard though it reached the Japanese, but the words were incoherent.

Lavi pulled out his phone and dialled Allen's number.

**"Sorry. The number you dialled is out of reach or currently unavailable. Please try again later."**

Lavi cursed to himself. He couldn't reach Allen.

It was not long before he arrived at Allen's house. He paid the driver and told him to keep the change before he literally threw open the taxi's door and ran through the gate up to the door step. The red headed man paused to catch his breath and straightened up. He stared at the wooden door of a simple two-storey house, which was painted in white and knocked on it. When no one answered, he grabbed the knob and found it was locked, so turned to his right where a device was on the wall and entered the unlocked pass code that Allen gave him last night. The door then unlocked and opened it and he rushed upstairs to where Allen's room was only to find it empty. He was about to turn away when he caught something from the corner of his eye. It was Allen's hand on the floor of the bathroom.

"Allen!" Lavi hurried to his side and placed him on his lap. "Allen. Wake up!" He gently shook the boy.

Allen stirred and forced his eyes open. "Lavi...?"

"My God, Allen! You're burning again! What did you do? I called you again, but I couldn't reach you! I was so worried."

"Sorry... My phone fell in the bathtub filled with water." Allen smiled despite his throbbing head.

Lavi carried him back to his bed and tucked him in the covers. He went out of the room to get a bowl of water and clean cloth and returned immediately. He soaked the cloth in the bowl, squeezed it, and put it on the sick man's forehead.

"How are you feeling?" asked the red head.

"Apart from headache, I'm fine..."

"Did you take your medicine on time?"

"... Yeah..."

"I see..."

Lavi sat on the bed beside Allen. He looked down at Allen whose eyes were closed and stroke his soft, snow white hair lovingly, smiling to himself. "I wish I could be your lover." Said Lavi.

"Stupid..." Replied Allen with his eyes closed.

The red head laughed lightly. Even though he was sick, Allen could still act like he was feeling fine. "So mean, Allen."

"..."

"By the way, Allen. Do you believe that when a person calls you by your nickname that he gave you means you have a space in his heart?"

"... Are you saying that person loves me?"

"Hmm... I think you could say that."

"And... You're telling me that because...?"

"Because... You know what I mean, Allen. Yuu never called you by your name. He even introduced you to others as beansprout- Ow!" Lavi yelped at the punch he received on his arm from the Brit. It was a weak punch, yet it was still strong enough to feel some pain.

"Are you telling me that that jerk calls me by my nickname because he likes me?" Asked the white haired man with his eyes still closed.

"Uhm... Yes."

"Idiot. It isn't a nickname and will never be, because it is an insult. So, he feels nothing like that for me."

"... Really? 'cause I doubt it."

"Ahh. Just shuddup. You're making my head hurt."

"Sorry, sorry. Rest well, Allen. I'll be downstairs." Lavi stood. He pulled the blanket up to Allen's chin and kissed his forehead. Allen said a soft thank you in which his nurse had to smile at that.

"Don't mention it, Allen." And with one last look, Lavi walked towards the door. He tilted the knob to open it and stepped out, closing the door behind him with a soft click.


	5. Chapter 5

Lavi Bookman had been nursing the sick Allen and had been staying overnight to watch after him for the past three days. He even asked the Sales Department Manager if he could take half a day off of work to which Kanda did not have to think over or consider, knowing that the red head had been taking care of Allen.

The Japanese man went to his working place an hour earlier than usual to prepare everything all by himself since Lavi always arrived late. If it was not because of Allen, Kanda would have slaughtered him on the spot a long time ago. Now that he thought about it, he wondered where Allen's parents were. Could it be they were overseas? He would not know until he asked the Brit, but then he thought it would be awkward to ask such a personal thing.

It was when the clock stroked nine in the morning that Lavi arrived in his uniform with Allen beside him. Kanda was surprised to see them together, though he should not have been since they were always together. It was just that he'd never seen them go to work together.

"Beansprout." Kanda acknowledged.

"Morning, Yuu!" Lavi chirped while Allen scowled, glaring half-heartedly at Kanda, mumbling, "It's Allen, JerKanda."

Kanda snorted, ignoring Lavi's call to him as he was just glad to have Allen at work again and averting his gaze to somewhere else, he asked, "Does it matter?" As he hid the tint of pink in his cheeks that went unnoticed to everyone but Lavi.

A tick mark popped on Allen's forehead as he yelled, "Of course it does! My parents gave me that name and I cherish it!"

Lavi knew better than to get involve when the two were greeting each other, and so he side stepped to escape the ring of fire and zoomed out of their vicinity.

"You're so loud, beansprout." Grumbled the Japanese man though he was enjoying their heated conversation.

"I told you... It's A-llen..." he growled, lowering his voice.

"Tch. Whatever, just go to publicity's office. That crazy sister-complex wanted to see you." He said with closed eyes in dismissal, walking away.

Allen immediately reverted to his previous self upon hearing the nickname Kanda gave their supervisor. An employer of his rank... He asked himself what he could have done wrong that the supervisor wanted to see him. He never went to see the man not because he was told so, but because he had something to submit.

"Oh, well. I don't know why, but might as well go and see him before he could think of coming after me with his crazy inventions." Shrugged the white haired guy as he made his way to the office.

Allen knocked politely on the door. "Excuse me. It's Allen Walker, sir."

"Come in." Replied the man inside, his voice muffled by the door.

Allen grabbed the knob and opened the door. He inquired, "Mr. Lee, good morning. Kanda said you wanted to see me." as he ventured in, closing the door behind.

"Ahh. No need to be formal. Komui is just fine. And, yes. I called for you. I looked at the stock sales the other day and was surprised to see that the accessories are selling good unlike these past weeks. Kanda said it was your idea of placing those by the glass. I wanted to congratulate you personally for the job well done, but apparently you got sick."

"Oh." Allen smiled sheepishly, albeit a little embarrassed at the compliment he received. "There's no need to congratulate me, sir- I mean Komui. I'm just doing my job as an employee."

"Nonsense. I've been monitoring you since you started working in here and I noticed you're working hard, harder than the others."

_So, you're monitoring me and not your sister, huh?_

"And I guess because of that you got sick, plus the weather the other day was bad."

"...uhm... Not really. I think it was because of the latter only."

"If you say so. Anyway, apart from that, the reason why I called you here is because I want to inform you that you will be joining our meeting this Sunday."

There was a paused before Allen spoke with wide eyes. "What? But, I'm just... I cannot join the meeting yet..." Allen trailed off, looking down.

"Hm? It's an order, Allen. Or perhaps... Are you nervous?" Komui smiled; his glassed glinting as he did so.

The Brit snapped his head back to Komui and said, "... No! It-it's just that... I don't think I'm ready for that."

"If you are not, then ready yourself, Allen, for I need your talent this time."

"But-"

"No buts. That's an order, Allen Walker. So, good luck." Komui said as he stood and tapped Allen's shoulder. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to have some coffee made by my dearest little sister!~" and with that chirped, Allen was left inside stunned, and at the same time, dumbfounded. He did not know what to think. It was shocking news for him.

Kanda had lunch alone at the Japanese Restaurant, eating his soba at his usual spot at the far corner inside. He could feel an oncoming headache as he was still thinking of when he fell in love with the Beansprout. It pissed him off whenever he talked with him, the way he looked, and him being such a glutton, but there was that sweet tingling sensation in his chest. At first he could not place it, but he later realized it was love.

He liked Allen Walker.

_But, when? How?_

He could not remember.

It was like he fell in love on a whim without him noticing.

Kanda sighed a gigantic sigh. He wanted to stop thinking about his inner turmoil, so he could eat his soba properly. But, unfortunately, it seemed like his mind had its own awareness and wouldn't stop thinking.

"Screw this." he scowled at his soba that was innocently placed on the table in front of him.

At the end, he decided to let it be and focus on how to make Allen love him in return. As far as he was concerned, he thought it was impossible to make the boy fall for him. They did not have a good first impression to start with, Allen was always mad at him for not calling him by his name, he was annoyed at Allen- but that was before he realized his love- and they never had a decent, civilized conversation without the insults, or so that was what he remembered. Furthermore, there was Lavi who never left him on his own, and they got along well. Unlike with him... It really was- or, certainly almost- impossible to make Allen his.

And so, Yuu Kanda sighed. He already lost his appetite seeing his soba became soggy.

Kanda went back and found Allen laughing whole heartedly at whatever Lavi had said. They looked like a perfect couple, and Lavi's actions made Kanda felt jealous.

_How can that rabbit be so open and friendly with beansprout while I'm unable to?_ Kanda asked himself.

"I'm sure that guy was kicked out right after!" Lavi exclaimed, an arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Haha! I can imagine how hilarious it would be. I wish I was there to see it!" Allen chimed in, not noticing Lavi's sheet white face as he laughed to his heart's content until he was satisfied. "Oh man..." Allen exhaled, chuckling. "My stomach aches. I-" he stopped dead on his track when he finally noticed Lavi's face, pale and sweaty. He was about to ask what was wrong or if he needed to go to the toilet when someone beat him.

"Done laughing, Beansprout?"

Allen flinched. The tone that Kanda had been something he never heard before and would rather not hear any other time as it really scared him to his core. That tone held too much in it as though the owner of the voice was a blood lusting serial killer. Allen might have been exaggerating the description to Kanda's voice, but he could not help it. Allen turned around mechanically and saw the demon incarnate right before his very own eyes, glaring his infamous glare down to him and Lavi.

Unbeknownst to Allen, the reason why Kanda was glaring at them in such a way was because he could tell what Allen had in him that made the man so in love and jealous of their relationship.

"Ka-Kanda... Welcome b-back..." The two subordinates stuttered, fearing the worst.

"I can see that you're having a good time, Beansprout, Idiot Rabbit." Said the very pissed Japanese whose voice was laced with menace. "If you have time to idly talk and flirt with one another, I guess you also have time to do your job?"

"Wait, Kanda! That was not it! I was doing my job until you came."

"Really? But, what I saw are two flirting love birds."

"Uhmm.. Yu-Kanda, I mean. We aren't flirting, okay?" Lavi laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm just sharing a story with Allen here."

Kanda averted his glare to Lavi who flinched and said, "You're better off dead." In a very serious tone thick with annoyance that Kanda had extracted from every single fibre of his being. Those words felt so heavy in Lavi's chest like a spear pierced through it.

Allen did not fail to notice that hurtful look of Lavi's. He knew that Lavi was annoying and noisy, but for Kanda to say those words...

He's gone too far. He crossed the line. Allen's face darkened as he slapped the Japanese across his face, snapping Kanda out of his narrow mind.

Kanda was taken aback, shocked at the sudden impact he felt on his cheek; he was frozen for a moment.

"C'mon Lavi. Let's get back to work." Allen gripped the red head's wrist and stormed out of the stock room, leaving Kanda on his own.

_Now, another reason why Allen will never fall in love with me._

_If only I didn't feel jealous and acted selfishly._

_...Why...?_

_Why did I fall in love with him in the first place? If only I didn't..._

_It wouldn't hurt like this._

…_I wish you were here Alma…_

* * *

**Chaoji will have an appearance next chapter to antagonize Allen during the meeting.**


End file.
